1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of glove boxes for automotive vehicles and more specifically to an upper glove box with an upwardly hinged door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An integrated appearance is an important attribute for glove boxes used in the passenger side of automotive vehicles. Also, it is desirous to locate the glove box upwards of the knee bolster of the instrument panel in order to provide easier access. However, in prior attempts to implement such an upper glove box, there was a visible space “reveal” between the upper edge of the door and the instrument panel that resulted in an unfinished appearance. In order to provide an acceptable appearance in the revel space, it was necessary to provide an instrument panel surface that was hard so that it could be molded to provide a continuation of the hard instrument panel surface into the reveal space and provide an acceptable appearance. It was not known how to provide the more preferred soft instrument panel surface covering in such a way that the material could be extended into the reveal space behind the upper glove box door.